


mark 14:8

by SkyborneVeggies



Series: 10 Days of Microfiction Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Microfic, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: Castiel ponders the pain of dying without letting his truth be known, and yearns to set it free.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 10 Days of Microfiction Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156004
Kudos: 3





	mark 14:8

If I die, let it be as the blue sky that lies against the green wild grass, that the fronds might brush against my cheek, with truth scattered around me. So that anyone who looks at me might say:

"Look, here rests one who lived the fullness of his heart. Look at the dewdrops of his love that anoint his weary head, the remnants of the morning rain that kiss his lips like the lover that never did."

Let me leave you in veracity so you would know the spectrum of this gamut. Let me leave you such that you would know the truth.

_...the truth..._


End file.
